


Достучись до меня и приведи домой

by miroveha



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Beach Divorce, F/M, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во вспышке дыма и свиста Азазель уносит их на обочину дороги посреди пустыни, и всюду, сколько хватает глаз, тянется мертвая выжженная земля.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Достучись до меня и приведи домой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [break through the cracks and bring me home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/211728) by [acetamide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acetamide/pseuds/acetamide). 



Во вспышке дыма и свиста Азазель уносит их на обочину дороги посреди пустыни, и всюду, сколько хватает глаз, тянется мертвая выжженная земля.

И тогда Эрик впервые пытается сбежать от своего прошлого. 

***

Спустя несколько дней они забирают Эмму с базы ЦРУ. Все это время Эрик проводит в попытках очистить себя, чтобы создать лидера мутантов, которого будут бояться и уважать — а если повезет, то, может быть, и любить. Он меняет свое имя, одежду, поведение; он переделывает шлем Шоу под себя и ни на секунду не снимает его с головы, отгородившись от всего, что могло бы стать поперек дороги. Металл холодит щеки, но в этом нет ничего страшного: Эрику нужно стать очень холодным, чтобы сделать то, что должно.

Они забирают Эмму, и он продолжает бежать. 

***

Они едут через всю страну по прямой, как можно дальше от Вестчестера, и у Эммы по-особому застывает лицо каждый раз, когда Риптайд чересчур крепко сжимает руль. Каждые десять или двадцать миль Эрик вопросительно смотрит на нее, но Эмма только качает головой. Тогда они едут дальше.

Позади остается Вашингтон, округ Колумбия, и большая часть пути к Ричмонду, когда Эмма наконец-то выдыхает, кивает в ответ на его взгляд и сдержанно улыбается.

Они выбрались из телепатического диапазона Чарльза.

***

— Знаешь, а ведь он по-прежнему тебя ищет, — неожиданно говорит Эмма в темноте его спальни, и Эрик смотрит на нее. — Зовет, просит вернуться домой. Он говорит, что не винит тебя в случившемся.

— Он и не должен, — отрезает Эрик и переворачивается на спину, уставившись в потолок. На побелке видны пятна плесени, а мебель пахнет старым дымом. Завтра они съедут отсюда и молча двинутся дальше в своей подержаной машине, оставив грязный мотель позади.

Сначала было неудобно спать в шлеме, но теперь он почти привык — они могут быть вне диапазона Чарльза, но он все равно не собирается рисковать.

— Ты выстрелил ему в спину и оставил калекой на всю жизнь, — замечает Эмма, садясь и глядя на него сверху вниз. Эрик в ответ хмурится под шлемом.

— Я бы никогда не ранил Чарльза намеренно, — сухо говорит он. — Если бы та женщина не решила по-идиотски стрелять в меня из пистолета, мы бы здесь не оказались. Если бы экипажи кораблей не направили на нас ракеты сразу после того, как мы спасли бесчисленное количество человеческих жизней, мы тоже здесь не оказались бы. Нет, это вина человечества, а не моя.

— Можешь возражать сколько угодно, но я знаю, что ты чувствуешь ответственность за все, что случилось на Кубе, — решительно говорит Эмма, и Эрик резко садится на кровати, прищурившись.

— Ты можешь читать мои мысли через этот шлем?

— Мне не нужна телепатия, чтобы увидеть, как сильно ты ненавидишь себя за произошедшее. Но если хочешь, я могу немного облегчить твою вину.

Она касается рукой нижнего края шлема, как будто хочет его снять, и в долю секунды Эрик хватает ее за запястье и дергает прочь, встав на колени для лучшего баланса; теперь он держит Эмму далеко от себя, ни на мгновение не ослабляя хватку.

— Никогда не пробуй ещё раз залезть ко мне в голову, — яростно рычит Эрик. Она пытается выдернуть свою руку, но ей не хватает сил, так что Эмма просто впивается в него взглядом, зловеще сверкая глазами.

— Ты сказал, что хочешь, чтобы я заполнила оставленные им пробелы.

— Все, кроме этого. К этому ты никогда не получишь доступ, — говорит Эрик, оттолкнув ее от себя.

Эмма смотрит на него в лунном свете, в котором ее белые волосы почти сияют, — и Эрик чувствует, что никогда не ненавидел ее сильнее, чем сейчас. Он ложится набок, спиной к Эмме, и закрывает глаза.

Спустя несколько секунд она встает с постели и набрасывает халат, а затем выходит из комнаты, громко хлопнув дверью. Эрик физически ощущает гнев, который она проецирует на него, но не может заставить себя волноваться по этому поводу.

Завтра он будет бежать немного быстрей.

***

У Эрика больше нет чистой, неукротимой силы Чарльза на его стороне, и тем более нет Церебро — но зато у него есть Эмма, которая сканирует умы ближайших людей и тем самым помогает искать мутантов, когда они проезжают сквозь очередной штат.

Мистик спросила пару недель после начала, куда они движутся, но у Эрика до сих пор нет ответа на этот вопрос. Он не знает ни конечный пункт, ни даже правильного направления — он все ещё бежит с пляжа, подальше от преданного выражения у Чарльза на лице.

***

Эмма наконец-то находит мутанта, когда они огибают по кругу Толедо, штат Огайо. Судя по ее словам, он очень сильный иллюзионист, который может проецировать звуки, прикосновения, вкус и запах так же хорошо, как и внешний вид — и все это одновременно. Он был бы нам очень полезен, говорит Эмма, но есть одна проблема.

Ночью их группа вплотную подбирается к тюрьме, где держат Джейсона Вингарда, и похоже на то, что это будет простая операция: все становится проще с телепортером и метаморфом в команде. Перед тем, как начать, Эрик поворачивается к Риптайду и Эмме с Энджел, отдавая последние инструкции.

— Вы трое останетесь здесь на тот случай, если появится больше охраны, чем мы рассчитываем, — объясняет он. Эмма делает шаг вперед, и он тут же переводит на нее взгляд.

— Ты должен снять шлем, прежде чем идти туда.

— По какой такой причине?

— Мне нужно будет сообщить тебе, если появится подкрепление, — разумно замечает Эмма, и Эрик думает о своем воображаемом круге с радиусом более двухсот километров, простирающемся от Рочестера до Алтуны в Чесапикском заливе. Круге, внутри которого ему отчаянно хочется оказаться.

— И он не ищет меня сейчас? — спрашивает Эрик. Лицо Эммы стает отстраненным, когда она пытается почувствовать присутствие Чарльза. — Он не сможет до меня дотянуться?

— Я вообще его не чувствую. Сейчас он молчит.

Эрик знает, что Мистик настороженно наблюдает за его действиями: вот он поднимает руки, подхватывает холодные края шлема и тянет вверх одним резким движением. Странно чувствовать снова, как холодный ветер ерошит его волосы, касается щек и…

Внезапно он лежит на холодном полу, слыша над собой гневные крики — кажется, кричит Азазель. Он едва поворачивает голову, чувствуя себя необъяснимо исчерпанным, и видит, как гибкое тело Мистик бросается на Эмму с такой яростью, которую он никогда не видел у нее прежде. Эрику удается встать на ноги, и он поднимает руку, пытаясь найти на Эмме хоть что-нибудь из металла, что позволило бы вытащить ее из драки — но его останавливает Риптайд, с силой толкнув шлем в руки.

— Наверное, тебе лучше не снимать его в будущем, — мрачно говорит он, и Эрик чувствует металл в своих руках, пока Эмма изо всех сил пытается защититься от Мистик — но ей никто не помогает. Они просто смотрят, как Мистик домогается своей мести, и Эрик больше не может найти в себе сил, чтобы все-таки разнять их.

— Не сломай ее, Мистик, — хладнокровно говорит Эрик. Она вскидывает на него взгляд, дерзкая, верная и сильная, а затем Эрик оборачивается и идет прочь. 

***

Он не может доверять Эмме, что она успешно доказала, но Эрику по-прежнему нужен телепат в команде — это многое делает проще. Именно поэтому он сначала сам проводит кое-какие исследования, а затем отсылает Азазеля своровать у Хэнка Маккоя все нужные бумаги.

Поставленная задача отнимает почти месяц, но в конце концов Эрик получает адамантиум в свои руки и выплавляет из него ровно то, что нужно. Новый шлем изящнее и глаже в своем дизайне, а главное, позволяет слышать ментальные реплики телепата — но не дает возможности ни захватить контроль над его разумом, ни прочитать мысли.

Эмма не выглядит злой или хотя бы смирившейся, когда Эрик выходит в общую гостиную и неприятно улыбается ей. Она вдруг выглядит просто очень усталой. 

***

Эрик просыпается среди ночи внезапно, не понимая, что произошло. Его шлем, как обычно, на голове, рядом спокойно спит Мистик, а из-за пределов спальни не доносится ни одного звука. Тем не менее, он чувствует что-то неуместное в глубине души, одновременно странное и до боли знакомое.

«Больше всего я скучаю по тебе ночами».

Едва не подпрыгнув от удивления, Эрик хватается за шлем и глубже натягивает на голову. Вообще-то ему не стоит удивляться — они в диапазоне Чарльза, так что теперь сквозь шлем слышно не только мысленные реплики Эммы, — но этот знакомый голос все ещё захватывает его врасплох.

«Я знаю, что ты меня не слышишь, — продолжает Чарльз, и Эрик невольно задается вопросом, чем он занят сейчас, посреди ночи. — Благодаря наследию Шоу. Но я скучаю по нашим разговорам; конечно, у меня по-прежнему остаются Хэнк, Алекс и Шон — но это не то же самое. Когда они спрашивают меня, что будет дальше, начнется ли война, переживем ли мы это время в безопасности… я понятия не имею, что им сказать».

Какой-то части Эрика хочется перестать слушать, сменить шлем и заглушить голос Чарльза полностью; другая часть внутри него умоляет Чарльза говорить больше, говорить что угодно, просто… говорить. Ему ужасно хочется снять шлем и ответить: «Конечно, вы будете в безопасности, я позабочусь об этом», — но вместо этого он молчит. Он не имеет права так рисковать: по их связи Чарльз сможет отследить, где находится база Братства. Эрик уверен, что он никогда не попытается захватить его разум под свой контроль или заставить что-либо сделать против воли; но вместе с тем они давно миновали ту точку невозвращения, когда Эрик мог позволить себе быть таким безрассудным в присутствии Чарльза.

«Ещё у нас появился новый ученик по имени Уоррен Уортингтон. У него совершенно захватывающая мутация, Эрик, ты был бы им очарован. Сейчас он ведет себя немного высокомерно, но мы сможем это вынести; ты, безусловно, закалил мое терпение».

Затаив дыхание, Эрик молчаливо ждет, пока Чарльз что-нибудь добавит, но мысленный голос больше не слышно. Минут через двадцать он проваливается обратно в сон, и ничего не говорит Мистик на следующий день; они бегут от прошлого все быстрее и быстрее.

***

Но это случается снова. Чарльзу, кажется, доставляет какое-то удовольствие говорить с ним, даже если он думает, что Эрик ничего не слышит; его откровения бессвязны и совсем невинны, будто он ведет своего рода личный дневник, а не посылает кому-то свои мысли.

Также он не говорит ничего полезного или важного, что как-то можно было бы использовать ему во вред, и Эрик почти что за это благодарен. В основном это рассказы о жизни в особняке: утром тост Чарльза подгорел, Уоррен с Шоном устроили соревнование, чтобы узнать, кто быстрее летает, Хэнк строит новый Х-самолет, душ на верхнем этаже засорился, и пора бы уже подстричь лужайки.

Но то и дело в словах Чарльза проскакивает что-то более личное, предназначенное только для Эрика. Иногда он говорит «Я скучаю по тебе, без тебя все стало другим, ты нужен мне здесь», иногда — «Я не могу справиться с этим в одиночку», а иногда — «Кровать кажется слишком холодной, когда ты не лежишь рядом». В такие моменты Эрик невольно касается краев своего шлема, и если рядом есть другие члены Братства, то они смотрят на него с беспокойством.

Когда налет на организацию антимутантного движения идет наперекосяк, и новости быстро разносятся по всей стране, Эрик проводит весь день с отчаянной молитвой «я надеюсь, что ты в порядке, пожалуйста, пусть с тобой будет все в порядке», бьющейся в его голове.

***

Однажды Чарльз говорит: «Я люблю тебя с той силой, с которой большинство людей никогда не полюбят» — и Эрик так поражен, что роняет пистолет, направленный прямо в лоб охранника.

К черту. Эрик даже не может притвориться, что его это волнует. 

***

Следующие две недели Чарльз молчит, не отправив Эрику ни единой мысли. Он начинает думать, что, может быть, Чарльз наконец сдался, признал свое поражение против врага, не менее упрямого, чем он сам. Так и должно быть, решает Эрик. Они обречены быть врагами, потому что Чарльз — наивный, глупый, заботливый и всепрощающий дурак — собирается разрушить их будущее.

Теперь все встало на свои места. Их идеалы слишком разные, а методы — противоположные; они вообще не должны были стать друзьями. Глядя на восход солнца, Эрик уверен, что теперь наконец-то перешагнет через свое прошлое. Сегодня он оставит Чарльза и все, что с ним связано, позади, а потом найдет больше новых мутантов для Братства.

Сегодня он прекратит бежать.

«Возвращайся домой», — Чарльз шепчет так тихо, что Эрик едва может расслышать его слова после трех недель молчания, забившего уши, как вата.

Он оборачивается и смотрит на кровать, где кожа Мистик переливается синим в слабом утреннем свете. 

***

Остановившись перед коваными воротами, Эрик делает глубокий вдох. Здесь пахнет так же, как и семь месяцев перед этим; кусты, обрамляющие темно-серую дорожку к дому, уже расцвели мелким белым цветом. Скорее всего, эта картина была такой же и ровно год назад, до того, как все началось — прежде, чем Эрик повернул антенну в нескольких милях от себя, прежде, чем они ушли на войну и Чарльз упал на раскаленный песок.

Но именно поэтому он сюда и пришел: ему хочется, чтобы сейчас был прошлый год. Если Эрику повезет, они вместе могут сделать вид, что так оно и есть.

Он снимает шлем, открывая свой разум, и сознание Чарльза затопляет его, как целительный бальзам, унося прочь вину и боль, одиночество и сожаление — вместо этого остается только облегчение и радость, надежда, прощение и любовь. Эрик никак не может с этим справиться, содрогаясь от чувств, столь чуждых его разуму, и все же так отчаянно к ним стремится.

«С возвращением», — говорит Чарльз, заполняя радостью каждый уголок его сознания, и Эрик отдается этому чувству, будто сгорая в восходящем солнце.


End file.
